


Do What U Want

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [32]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>下章完结……</p></blockquote>





	Do What U Want

32 Do What U Want  
瑟兰迪尔在遇到索林之前是个S，不折不扣的S，能拿着皮鞭把不可一世的壮汉调教成M，愿意为主人献出心脏那种。  
但不知为何，在遇到索林以后，瑟兰迪尔内心的一股名为“M”的力量觉醒了，并且和S部分和谐相处，并表现出了心机婊的特征，找了个机会踹掉S借机上位。  
在索林面前，他在床上被欺负了绝对不反抗，反而会期待被更加粗暴地对待，好像这个时候属于S的那部分人格被敲晕了绑在小黑屋一般，所作所为与抖M无二。  
于是我们的瑟兰迪尔便陷入沉思。  
为什么S会消失呢？瑟兰迪尔问自己。他属于S的那部分回答道：“因为你他妈的爱惨了索林。”  
瑟兰迪尔问属于M的那部分是不是和S部分的回答一样，M部分回答道：“不。我儒雅，没有‘他妈的’。”  
好么，就是因为太爱索林了。  
但是你为什么就不出现呢？瑟兰迪尔指着S说。  
“因为你他妈的不让。”S说。  
瑟兰迪尔没有问M部分，他负责儒雅就够了。  
但瑟兰迪尔在经过最近一次性爱，发现自己就算是电话性爱里都被索林给支配个彻底后，决定要让索林感受一下自己的S，兴许，索林的M开关也能打开呢？  
\---  
索林从国外回来并没有径直回家，而是去了另一个城市参加工作会议，会议主办方是林谷生物科技。在蹦高把埃尔隆德的发际线骂了个赶尽杀绝后，瑟兰迪尔开始掰手指数日子，算索林啥时候能回来。  
在经过和学生假期一般，看似漫长但实际一点都不长的七天后，索林终于打开了家门。  
索林一进门就被全副武装的瑟兰迪尔吓了一跳直接跳过“我打开的方式不对”直接转为怀疑人生。  
瑟兰迪尔身穿暴露大半肌肤的紧身皮衣，打扮得像个那啥俱乐部里的猫咪女王，倚着墙打量刚进门的索林。  
“瑟兰，你这是……”索林关上门问。  
“跪下。”瑟兰迪尔冷冷地说。  
索林皱眉，自己在外边也没怎么不老实啊……  
“跪下。”瑟兰迪尔舔舔下唇，给了索林一个眼神。“安全词没变，你没意见吧？”  
索林“噗嗤”一声笑了，“闹半天，你就为这个啊？埃尔隆德都快被你骂哭了。”  
“啧，还需要我再重复一遍吗？”瑟兰迪尔露出一边的尖牙，摆出一副攻气十足的模样。这个转变着实让索林新鲜感十足，以往都是他占尽了主动权，欺负瑟兰迪尔，现在他有点期待被S瑟兰迪尔对待了。  
“你打算如何？”索林扯开衣领，跪到瑟兰迪尔面前。瑟兰迪尔瞥了他一眼，没有多说什么，扭身背对着索林小一会，指着浴室：“爬进去，洗干净——非常干净。”  
\---  
索林像只小狗一般听话地躺在浴缸里面，让瑟兰迪尔给他洗澡。瑟兰迪尔动作很轻柔，无论是洗发水还是沐浴露，轻轻在手心搓泡，抹到相应位置上，如果不是今天情况特殊，索林会很享受这个过程，瑟兰迪尔今天像是S状态全开一般，冰蓝色的眸子信心满满，嘴角还勾着一丝若有若无的胜利微笑，索林心里嘀咕这是想干什么，只觉得菊花一紧，瑟兰迪尔中指正顺着自己股缝向下滑，准备把那个部分洗干净，就像自己平时对他做的那样。  
可……索林只觉得好……好羞耻。  
一大老爷们被自己伴侣像给小狗洗澡一般对待，还被摸了菊花——要不是索林拼死拦着今天就是他作为纯1生涯的终结。  
不过瑟兰迪尔的眼神让索林一个激灵，这明摆着就是“你现在不让我玩个痛快，马上就让你知道我的厉害”。  
看样子，瑟兰迪尔今天是玩真的……  
当索林的脖子上被瑟兰迪尔系上一根狗狗项圈，并被拎着项圈阿拉斯加拉车狗一般爬进卧室的时候，他再也不怀疑这一点了。  
报应，这绝对是报应，欺负瑟兰迪尔那么多次，也是时候付出点什么了。  
比如……菊花的使用权什么的。  
索林抽搐着嘴角，双臂分开，成一字被手铐拷在床头的时候如此想着。  
\---  
瑟兰迪尔看着呆住还没有缓过神的索林，满意地笑了，探手在他的下巴上抓挠，动作像是逗弄一只宠物犬，说：“索林，安全词是什么，还记得吗？”  
“白……白宝石。”索林结结巴巴地回答。  
“你是第一次吧？”瑟兰迪尔明知故问。索林点点头，瑟兰迪尔脸上笑意更浓，“我不会太严厉，但你要明白现在你的地位。”  
瑟兰迪尔冲他眨眨眼，从床头柜里拿出一根细小的鞭子，和他们平时看到AGV里的一样，细细长长的，像根黑色小教鞭，前面有一块皮子，瑟兰迪尔露齿而笑，一副满足的样子，让鞭子在空气里划过一道漂亮的弧线，打在索林身旁的床单上，发出一声闷响，对索林示威。  
“亲爱的，你想知道，这东西抽到你身上，是什么感觉吗？”瑟兰迪尔附身在索林耳边呢喃，气息喷在索林耳朵眼，他痒得偏头，瑟兰迪尔看到索林的动作便直腰，对准索林左边的胸膛抽下去，发出一声清亮的击打声。  
“啊！”这一下打得生疼，那里赫然出现一道红印子，瑟兰迪尔可比索林下手狠多了。瑟兰迪尔对着那边又抽了几下，看索林肌肉收缩，在皮肤下运动的样子漂亮极了。在索林的惊呼下，瑟兰迪尔在另一边胸膛上留下几个鞭痕，撤了鞭子，手掌在被抽红的地方揉了几把，随后将鞭子指向索林双腿间。  
“放心，不会打你那二两肉，我留着有用。”瑟兰迪尔手探到索林软哒哒的阴茎上，握住缓缓套弄，同时用鞭子头划过索林的腹部，在腹肌的凹陷上划过，游走过他的腹股沟。索林的那根在瑟兰迪尔的手中逐渐苏醒，变大变硬，瑟兰迪尔用力扯了几下以后就把小索林晾一边，像个准备惩罚不听话学生的老师一般，鞭子一下下打在瑟兰迪尔手心，索林皱起眉头，只想看着什么时候这鞭子会打到自己身上。  
瑟兰迪尔下手并不算太重，索林能承受得了，但是打在身体上的疼痛会转化成心理上的伤害，一鞭子一鞭子地抽的是索林的肉体，但受伤的是那颗S心。  
但转念一想，这玩意就像是生活在强奸你，如果不能反抗，就享受吧。  
然后索林就迈出了变成M的第一步。  
鞭子抽打在索林大腿内侧，小腿肚，还有侧胸，鞭子滑坡空气的尖锐声响，与肌肤接触的拍肉声，与索林低吼着挣扎，拉扯瑟兰迪尔不知从哪里买来的玩具手铐，发出喀拉声，一切交织成一曲悦耳的交响，瑟兰迪尔打下最后一击，随意扔了鞭子到地板上，跪到床上，趴在索林身上与他接吻。  
这个吻霸道，没有丝毫温柔可言。瑟兰迪尔一反常态，像一匹野狼撕咬索林的双唇，探舌到他的口腔里与索林不知所措的舌头纠缠摩擦，交换津液，发出湿漉漉的吸吮声音，当他觉得该进行下一步后，两根手指拉扯索林的项圈，露出他上下滚动的喉结，舌尖在上面滑动，紧接着狠狠一咬，在肌肤上留下一个牙印，索林深深吸了一口气，惊恐地看着瑟兰迪尔，不知他打算做什么。还好，瑟兰迪尔就此放开了索林的脖子，松手让项圈弹回去，打在索林脖颈上，看索林嘴角一抽，不知是疼还是怕。  
瑟兰迪尔疯狂起来实在是可怕。索林想。  
弯曲五指，瑟兰迪尔从索林锁骨开始，缓缓向下用指尖抓挠索林的胸膛，在鞭打遗留的一大片红印子上留下五道白痕，看它们自白变红，一边弄完就移到另一边，末了指腹在索林剧烈起伏的腹肌上按压，感受肌肉纤维的动作。  
“我真的爱死你了，”瑟兰迪尔喃喃，附身在索林锁骨上种下一颗草莓，“无论是你对我做这种事，还是我对你。”他抬头对上索林瞪大的眼睛，压低声线笑，“你想试试吗？”  
“试……什么？”索林没反应过来。  
瑟兰迪尔摇摇头：“试试我平时的感觉啊？”  
看到瑟兰迪尔手里的润滑剂，索林当时就懵逼了。  
卧槽这是菊花不保的意思？索林额角划过一滴冷汗。不是说他不愿意让瑟兰迪尔上自己，但就看今天瑟兰迪尔的疯魔样，自己啪啪啪以后保不准得去趟医院。  
但如果瑟兰迪尔想做，就做！  
爱情的力量让索林坦然，但瑟兰迪尔真的没有索林想的那样图谋不轨。  
“别紧张，”瑟兰迪尔见索林一脸“英勇就义”的模样，忍俊不禁，“我不会上你，瞧把你吓的。我只不过……会塞一些，”瑟兰迪尔从身后拿出一颗跳蛋，如果索林没有猜错，就是之前他们打电话的时候自己用来折磨瑟兰迪尔的那一个，“奇怪的东西。”  
瑟兰迪尔笑得特别人畜无害。  
\---  
好吧，自己后面的第一次就献给了跳蛋。索林想着，感受小混“蛋”在自己前列腺那里不痛不痒的震动。  
瑟兰迪尔不想让自己射那么快，在瑟兰迪尔脱掉身上的那几块皮片的时候，索林的大脑飞快地运转，同时眼瞅着瑟兰迪尔挺翘的白屁股，在见到这个屁股之前，索林几乎就完成了一个S到M的蜕变，但，这不是看到那漂亮的屁股了吗？那股被自己压抑住的抖S之魂嗖嗖地又窜起来了。  
接受挑战，索林一侧嘴角轻轻上扬，他想要在这种情况下，把主动权抢回来。  
“瑟兰，能……给我解开吗？”索林试探性地问。这个时候瑟兰迪尔已经脱得干干净净，转过身对着索林，白嫩的身体令索林不由得深吸一口气，他吞咽口水，逼迫自己的目光从瑟兰迪尔身体上（尤其是两腿间）移开。  
“能啊，”瑟兰迪尔扭着屁股爬上床，双腿分开跨坐在索林肚子上，两只手在自己身体上自上而下滑过，“钥匙在枕头下面，你有本事就去拿，如果拿不到，就乖乖等我射了，我给你解开。”  
“插射？”索林坏笑。  
瑟兰迪尔一怔，快速地小幅度摇头，白了索林一眼：“闭嘴。”  
索林笑。  
第一步很成功。  
如果要让一个S屈服，那么，成为抖S就好了。  
这好像是奇力看的哪部动画里面的台词，当时索林跟奇力说小孩子看什么乱七八糟的东西，不过现在想想，真理啊。  
瑟兰迪尔的舌尖就像一条蛇，凉凉的，一寸寸将索林的皮肤舔过，锁骨上，肩膀，二头肌，前臂，胸膛，小腹……似乎想要用这种方式将索林全身舔软，当他的舌尖在索林腋窝里游荡的时候，索林无法抑制地颤抖，双手扯拉手铐，那手铐好像是用塑料做的道具，喀拉喀拉的，刺耳得狠，索林手腕被勒得有点疼，不过不像金属的那般锐利，也不如橡胶那般毫无感觉，不得不说瑟兰迪尔选的材料很好。  
喀拉，喀拉，喀拉，一声声让瑟兰迪尔兴奋，索林经不住他的挑逗，索林很兴奋，这两个认知让瑟兰迪尔开心地几乎笑出声。原本盛气凌人的施虐欲望有所消退，他现在反倒担心起索林的身体会不会吃得消了。  
不，他会的。瑟兰迪尔想，咬一口索林的乳头，从床头柜摸索出两个乳夹，邪笑着给索林夹上，听到索林惊呼，瑟兰迪尔才肯将脸埋到索林两腿间，含住那根半硬的玩意用力吸吮，将滚烫的顶端流出的液体尽数吞咽下肚，两手摩挲索林沉甸甸的囊袋，时不时按压索林的会阴和肛周，还顺手把跳蛋调高一个档次。索林只觉得眼前似乎开出了一朵朵鲜花，耳朵只能听到瑟兰迪尔给他口交发出的淫靡声响，以及自己毫不克制的粗喘。他囊袋有点紧，挺挺腰示意瑟兰迪尔自己快射了，瑟兰迪尔很给面子地吐出索林的小伙伴，手掌覆上索林的大家伙有一下没一下地撸动，关掉跳蛋，把它扯出来，也解了两个乳夹，自己往肠道里挤了一团润滑剂，简单放松了几下，就握着索林的阴茎往里送，他忍不住了，想要他的进入想得快要疯了。  
“等等，你等等！”索林大喊，“别伤了自己！”  
瑟兰迪尔停下动作，皱眉，此时他的眼神已经恢复从前，眼睛里星光点点，带着点可怜，带着点疑惑，还有那么点渴望。  
“瑟兰，给我解开一只手，我帮你。”索林诚恳地说。  
他这个时候当然没有想到逃脱这回事，显然瑟兰迪尔也没有想到，他从枕头底下摸出一把钥匙，给索林的右手松了绑，钥匙放回原处。瑟兰迪尔在索林的手指上涂好润滑，拉着他的手来到自己入口处，索林按了按瑟兰迪尔穴口那圈紧紧的肌肉，叹了口气：“就你这样，不等着撕裂干什么。”他耐心地给瑟兰迪尔放松，一寸接一寸，缓缓破入瑟兰迪尔的肠道，手指从一根加到两根，到三根，动作轻柔，让瑟兰迪尔舒服得趴在他身上哼哼，瑟兰迪尔的阴茎也不停流出前液，在索林身上湿了一片，待索林觉得差不多了，便抽出手指，在瑟兰迪尔屁股上拍两下，告诉他行了。  
瑟兰迪尔握住索林发烫的阴茎对准自己的入口，缓缓坐下去。骑乘的体位让索林侵入更多，瑟兰迪尔不待自己完全适应便开始上下运动，包裹索林的阴茎，在他身上起伏，一副十分投入的模样，索林这只手闲着，但他不着急拿出钥匙解放自己，他自有打算。  
瑟兰迪尔调整自己的角度，让索林的阴茎正好能蹭过前列腺，一下一下，肠道吸吮索林的那根火热，很快瑟兰迪尔就开始呻吟出声，脸上也浮现出沉浸在快感的表情，下面的小嘴也更一收一收，夹得索林舒爽，干脆将闲着的那只手掐到瑟兰迪尔腰上，固定住他的腰，自己快速地动起腰来，虽然比不上双手效果好，但在瑟兰迪尔有意配合下，过程异常顺利。  
看起来瑟兰迪尔真的很饥渴。索林露出一个大大的微笑。  
“瑟兰，摸摸自己。”索林边动边命令，瑟兰迪尔听了立刻开始动作，手指在情欲浸红的身体上滑动，一手拉扯挺立的乳头，另一手撸动腿间的欲望，发出阵阵娇喘，索林松开手，拿起乳夹递到瑟兰迪尔面前，瑟兰迪尔显然陷入了索林带来的快感的泥淖之中，不带一丝犹豫接来乳夹，给自己戴上，饱满挺立的乳首被夹得变了形，恰到好处的钝痛让瑟兰迪尔兴奋地几乎尖叫，大喊着央求索林更深更用力的胡言乱语，在索林的动作下悉数射出。  
瑟兰迪尔双手支撑着床面喘粗气，高潮让他有那么几秒钟丧失了思考的能力，而索林则趁着这段时间摸索出钥匙，还自己一个自由，两只手搭上瑟兰迪尔肩膀，一个发力就把瑟兰迪尔按倒在床上，还硬着未曾发泄的阴茎因为体位变化戳得瑟兰迪尔皱眉，还在回味高潮的瑟兰迪尔花了三四秒钟才意识到发生了什么，恐惧地瞪大双目看着一脸诡计得逞的索林，他直觉自己完蛋了。  
没错，索林解开瑟兰迪尔胸前的乳夹丢到一旁，把瑟兰迪尔双腿架到肩膀上毫无预兆地开始律动，瑟兰迪尔双手胡乱在索林肩胛上抓挠。  
“不，我刚刚才射出来！索林！快出去，不舒服！”  
“等等，耐心等等，会回来的。”索林附身将瑟兰迪尔的阻挠统统封起来，精壮的腰肢一下下向前挺送，力度很大，带着床也开始吱嘎做响。他庆幸这里是个小别墅，不存在上下层，或者隔壁的扰民情况，瑟兰迪尔声音很大，自己动静也不小，总之两个人都是能闹腾的那类。  
“瑟兰迪尔·S·绿叶，被如此对待感觉如何啊？”索林在瑟兰迪尔耳边讥讽，“想不想被再插射一次？”  
“不……索林……停下，太、太过了……啊……”瑟兰迪尔后穴已经开始痉挛，刚刚的不舒服俨然消失，快感在索林一次次摩擦下像一串见了火星的炸药在脑子里炸开，噼里啪啦的，快感一潮一潮将瑟兰迪尔淹没，从大腿到手指都不愿意动，直希望被索林就这样操到高潮。  
“瑟兰，想要更多吗？想让我狠狠地干你吗？”索林沙哑着声音问，他低头吻瑟兰迪尔，就像刚开头瑟兰迪尔亲吻他一般霸道，不给对方留任何余地，单方面地发泄占有欲，瑟兰迪尔呜呜地回应，表示自己任由索林处置。  
这样，索林的S地位又回来了。  
他有权处置他的M。  
他要再一次操射瑟兰迪尔，让他明白一个道理，那就是，索林才是床上的主宰。  
索林想着，加大动作幅度，一次次残忍地碾压过瑟兰迪尔的前列腺，让他在自己身下颤抖，抽搐，直到紧紧吸着索林的肠道开始剧烈的痉挛，瑟兰迪尔高呼一声，精液像泄了闸一般流到他平坦的小腹上，石楠花的香气充斥在空气中，刺激瑟兰迪尔的感官，索林没有善罢甘休，他继续狠狠地操干已经失了神的瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔双腿已经没了力气，总会顺着索林的动作自他肩膀顺下，每落一次，索林便会恶狠狠地抓住他的脚踝再放上去，继续交媾的动作，高潮的余韵让瑟兰迪尔在索林一次又一次的顶撞下被分外折磨。  
“不……索林……我、我又要……”瑟兰迪尔无力地抓住索林的肩膀，眼神空洞，双唇微张，眼中饱含泪水，纤长浓密的睫毛被汗水和泪水打湿，在索林密密麻麻的亲吻下颤动。  
“不，瑟兰，”索林开口安慰他，“不会的，你已经……”他就此怔住，瑟兰迪尔该不会是要被……  
他抱着试一试的心加大力度，逼出瑟兰迪尔一串串尖叫，他只觉得瑟兰迪尔包裹自己的地方越来越热，越来越紧，他的肠道开始痉挛，比之前的程度都要剧烈。瑟兰迪尔绝望地抱住索林，身体像筛子一般不由自主地颤抖，原本应射出精液的动作却换成了另一种澄清的液体。  
高潮来得又快又猛，而且混入了一些异常的感觉，瑟兰迪尔小腹一阵剧烈起伏，阴茎的顶端流出的液体顺着瑟兰迪尔腹部轮廓淌到床单上，这个金发人呼吸浅快，喉咙里发出一阵甜腻的呻吟，放大的瞳孔告诉索林这都是瑟兰迪尔被彻底征服的证据。  
“不要看……”瑟兰迪尔紧抿嘴唇，闭上眼睛将头扭向一边，索林也没管他，亲吻他的脸颊，在他耳边一遍一遍重复自己对瑟兰迪尔的迷恋和惊喜，继续自己的动作，瑟兰迪尔的内壁还在死死吸着入侵的粗大阴茎，索林又是狠狠地操干了一会才在瑟兰迪尔不停的微小痉挛中爆发。他们今天并没有用安全套，索林撤出来的时候，带出丝丝白色的痕迹，胶冻一般的精液也顺着翕张的洞口掉出，索林索性用手指将白浊统统给捅回去，手掌狠狠抽了瑟兰迪尔屁股一下，让他夹紧了别漏出来，等精液液化以后看它怎么从洞里流出来。瑟兰迪尔呜咽了一声，没有质疑索林的变态举动，老老实实夹着屁股。  
索林贴着瑟兰迪尔躺下，把他揽到怀里，手指在瑟兰迪尔肩膀上打圈，让瑟兰迪尔慢慢回神。  
之后，不论是被瑟兰迪尔骂几句还是踹两脚，索林都觉得值了。  
但瑟兰迪尔并没有做任何事情“惩罚”索林。也没有对这次性爱做任何感想和评论，似乎在躲闪这个话题，在索林一道“不坦白就再来一次”的目光中妥协。索林表示这根本不能改变两人的关系，如果说要改变什么，就是索林更迷恋瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔朝索林前胸捶一拳，并没有坦诚地说自己也挺喜欢的，而是告诉索林尽量不要再这么做了，要是真的被操死了可太丢人了。  
看起来，瑟兰迪尔身体里的S部分，还得再睡好一阵子。  
-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 下章完结……


End file.
